1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method, an apparatus and an extrusion die of producing electroweldable sockets and fitting by extrusion.
2. Description of the prior art
A method of this type is known from European Patent Application No. 0 159 733.
According to this prior art method an electric conductor is wound on a spiral groove on the outer side of a first preformed pipe part, whereupon this assembly is provided with a coating in a coating extruder having a transverse head, so as to form a continuous tube which is divided into electroweldable sockets and/or electroweldable fittings of the desired length.
This known method present the disadvantages that the regularity of the inner diameter of these known electroweldable sockets leaves much to be desired.